Shut up!
by HealingWind
Summary: [Oneshot] Envy is forced to babysit Wrath. And Wrath seems to be impossible today. Will Envy do what Wrath asks him to do or will he hold his head? [EnvyxWrath?]


**Name:** Shut up!  
**Pairing: **EnvyxWrath?  
**Rated: **T (For Envy's language)  
**Summary: **Envy is forced to babysit Wrath. And Wrath seems to be impossible today. Will Envy do what Wrath asks him or will he hold his head?  
**Made for:** My little sister.  
**Comment:** Um, hello... This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfic, but... Why is it about EnvyxWrath (?) when my favourite pairing is EnvyxEd? Because of I wanted to save some money and promised to make a fanfic for my little sister. So. That is why I'm here. She wanted something with Wrath, and I wanted to make a pairing in it, and because I'm not so good in writing anything of Al, I just made it with Envy... Okay, now you can shoot me. Merry Christmas, sis! is shot  
**Disclaimer: **HealingWind does not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

"SHUT UP!!"

…How did I again get in this situation? Sloth and Lust had to go for a mission where they had to leave Wrath behind, and they asked me to babysit that little brat. Of course I said very strictly that I would die before I'd babysit him. But then Dante came and she forced me to babysit him, threatening me with many possible things. We had a wonderful, huge fight, but I actually lost.

Damn.

And somehow Wrath had managed to get out of the closet where I had locked him in when he insisted to play hide and seek with me. It was actually a very clever plan, but Wrath had actually managed to get out of the closet, and now the kid was screaming in my room something about evil homunculus-eating closets.

For the time he has been by Dante's I have learned atleast one thing about the youngest homunculus: he has only two moods. The one where he wants to kill everything moving and not-moving and the other one, where he acted like an over-energetic child.

Well, he is one.

Then that annoying piece of crap started to bounce on the giant, red bed I was on that right moment relaxing. And there he jumped, up, down, up, down, and I managed the first time to ignore him completely.

Eventually, he stopped jumping, but instead he poked my feet patiently to break my ignoring and to get my attention. That was when I snapped and pulled myself up to shoot a death glare at him.

"What!?" I asked with the most evil voice I could muster and with the spookiest face I have ever made.

But he just cocked his head to the side and made his most pityful and pleading look. I could almost hear him make his voice sound like poor honey, but I couldn't see what was coming.

"Envy... Give me a hug!"

My angry face fell as I gaped at Wrath in shock. This homunculus. Named Wrath for his short temper and his un-loving heart (Sloth doesn't count), asked me, Envy, the oldest and the cruelest homunculus to hug him! This better be some kind of joke!

I setled back on my face a cruel, cold-feeling expression and answered, meaning every word.

"No. Way. In. Hell."

"Pleeeaaaaaaase?"

It seemed that Wrath was not going to give up, but there was no, absolutely no chence that I'd hug him. I hug no one. I never hug anyone. And it wasn't going to start now.

"No. Give up already, brat." My voice was annoyed, cold and very cruel. So typical me.

"Please... Dante told you to be nice to me."

Wait. If I think about it, she really had said something like that to me after she forced me to accept the job, but since when have I made what she said?

"I couldn't care less about what that hag said. No. Ask that once more and I'll kill you. Right here."

This time the black-haired sin tried a different tactic. He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and crossed his arms over his flat chest.

"Fine then, then I'll annoy you so much that you will do anything just to make me stop."

I laughed coldly and smirked at him with my trademark smirk, my purple eyes shining with laughter, disbelief clearly showing in my voice.

"I would like to see you try, kiddie."

Wrath showed me an evil smirk that he had copied directly from mine. I decided to start ignoring him from this moment on, stood up from my bed and walked to the door of the half-litten room of mine, when Wrath started annoying me.

"Envy."

I didn't turn around but instead placed my pale hand on the doorknob and turned it, when my ears picked Wraths childish voice again.

"Envy."

I opened the door with one shove from my half-covered right hand and took a long step outside to the golden corridor when I heard the youngest homunculus behind me again.

"Envy. Envy. Envy, envy."

Suddenly I came to understand Wrath's plan.

* * *

"Envy, envy, envyenvyenvy, envy, envy, envy!"

Wrath had actually made a cheerful melody and now he sung my name in it. I really wanted to turn around and kick his head off, but my ignoring lasted still as I almost ran through the corridors into the direction of the great dancing hall that Dante so loves.

"Eeeeeeeeennnvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyy..."

That started really to tick me off. But that was what Wrath tried to do, he tried to get me angry, and I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, no, I would never–

"Envyenvyenvy!"

-give up so he'd get his will through, but–

"Envyvyvyenvyenvy. Eeeeenvy."

-calling my name all over and over again was absolutely not fair, that was against the rules-

"Envy, envy, envy, eeee!!"

-but I never followed any rules and I doubted that he would either, because he tried to do things after me.

"Eee-eee-eee-eeenvyy-yyy-yyy-"

Now it hit my nerve. I turned around with a whirl of my olivegreen hair, transformed the same time my left hand into a blade of a sword and pushed the blade through my name calling homunculus' head.

I watched with satisfication as Wraths violet eyes blanked out as he died. Killing was something I really liked, though something inside my stomach protested. I ignored the feeling very fast, because I did want Wrath to die.

"-yy-yyyy-yyy."

Damn it all to hell.

I almost forgot that Wrath was a homunculus. Or then I forgot, what being a homunculus means. Well. Maybe I should tell it to myself again, just that I will remember it next time. A homunculus can't be killed that easily, being immortal and all that crap. Yes. Wonderful. Indeed. Nice. So, how on earth do I get rid of the youngest homunculus?

"Envy-envyy, envy-vy-vy-vy envyyyy!"

I started running, bashing the decorated wooden door to the dancing hall open. Wrath, of course, followed me, singing my name as loud as he could. And how I hated that! I was totally pissed off. And I was sure that everyone in the world could see and hear it, even if they were miles away from me.

"Envy, envy, envy-vy-vy-vy envyyy!"

I walked into the middle of the golden room, stomping wiht my legs so hard that I could hear the oh so beautiful floor cracking under me. I didn't care. Dante would be so pissed off. I didn't care. She could not be more pissed off than I was right now.

"Envy envy-vy-vy-vyy, envy envy-vy-vyvy-vyy, envy envyvy-vyy-vyy-vyy!"

Now. That. Was. It.

"SHUT UP!!"

I had turned around, my usually pale face so very red with frustration, I was yelling, hands in fists. But Wrath just stood in front of me, his violet eyes naively open, looking very calm and happy.

"Envy?"

He asked, and from his expression I could tell what he was asking. Something in the lines "give up?" or "give me a hug?". But I really was getting so insane because of him that I started to think that nothing could be worser than this was. I huffed angrily, putting my fisted hands on my hips.

"Fine. You won, but only this time."

Wrath smiled or smirked, jumping a few times screaming "yay". I crossed my arms on my chest, now it was my turn to pout. When the youngest homunculus had finally jumped and screamed enough, he turned again to face me, hands stretched out.

"The hug."

I stared at him angrily, but he only waved his hands, waiting for the hug. I sighed, deeply, then leaned forward and hugged the homunculus as fast as I could. The something in my stomach reacted again, trying to hold me in the hug, but I retreated from the hug and stepped back, hands crossed over my flat and pale chest.

"Satisfied?"

Wrath smiled as sweetly as he could and nodded.

* * *

A few hours went, and no one else was still back. I sat in the middle of the dancing hall, trying to invent new ways to kill humans or homunculi. I wrote my thoughts on some old paper I had found or stolen somewhere. But my writing is not the cleanest in the world, so I could hardly read what I had wroten a few minutes ago. But it didn't matter, since I knew everything I had wroten down.

Wrath had stolen Dante's pink and purple pillow from her room and the brat was now trying to destroy the pillow as fast as he could a few meters away from me. The voices that came from the tortured pillow were extremely pleasing. I knew I should stop Wrath, but I really didn't want him to bother me again. And besides I thought that that hag deserved atleast something as punishment for putting me babysit the youngest homunculus. And letting Wrath destroy her favourite pillow was something that she wouldn't like at all, so I thought that it would be a good punishment for her. As I was pissed off I already had broken the half of her dancing floor, so she would really get pissed off no matter what I did. This time I would let Dante yell at me as much as she liked, I still didn't care a shit about her.

Suddenly I understood, that the voices that came as Wrath ripped the pillow had stopped. I lifted my head from my papers to see that Wrath had creeped in the front of me and looked at me with that pleeding look again. I sighed and put the paper and the pen down, looking warily at the little homunculus, as he blinked. I could practically see the sparkles and flowers around his head.

"Envy..."

I glared at the black-haired homunculus, but not interrupting or ignoring him.

"Give me a-"

Before he had the time to say the thing that he wanted this time, I had leaned forward, placing my narrow lips roughly on his soft and innocent ones. He went silent, as planned, looking at me eyes open and amazed. I didn't understand why, but again something woke in my stomach and it seemed to enjoy this. After a second or two I pulled back and shot him a glare, even though my stomach protested very hardly and made me feel like kissing his lips again.

"Shut up."

Somehow, I felt like that wasn't what I wanted to say, but there are things, that the great Envy will never, ever, do or say.

* * *

**HealingWind: **It's over! Since this is a one-shot, I won't make another chapter if no one asks for it. So, if you want more, ask, and maybe I'll write. Though it might take some while. But anyway. Please review.

P.S. I just understood that Wrath is not the youngest homunculus, Sloth is, but oh well, I'll hold it that way. Sorry if someone got annoyed because of that. And all the typos you can blame to my bad english. Since I do not speak as my first language english. Heck, I wouldn't speak english if it wouldn't be so very useful... Ahem. I stop now.


End file.
